castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castlevania: Harmony of Despair
/Archive1 Update New Text on Website, Update Released!. The situation is still confused and incoherent.--Kiyuhito 12:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Yeah, I was wondering if that update was going to force us to update any of the stats. If stats update, maybe we should put the old ones in parentheses? Or maybe just mention it in that item's page, depending how many changes there are?--Reinhart77 00:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I have created a new template that can be used for entering updated values. It's simply called "updated". The first argument is the updated value and the second argument is the original value. If either of these is unknown, ??? will appear instead. The updated value appears, but hovering the mouse over it will give you the original value.--Reinhart77 04:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 8 and 9 Confirmed Looks like Chapter 8 and 9 will be coming out in January. 8 will have Legion, while 9 will have Beelzebub. GameFAQs --Reinhart77 17:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Very interesting info, thanks. Chapter 8 ("Too many as one"?) may have a more SotN-oriented look according to the little screenshot. The japanese text deals with Legion. As for Chapter 9, as a GameFaqs member said, the "Lord of the Flies" (?) can be Abaddon too, considering he has been a DS game boss. Release date: January 2011. And I hope more music will be released too! -Chernabogue 12:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Beelzebub is King of Flies, Abaddon is locusts. It is not necessary to discuss it.--Kiyuhito 12:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Beelzebub confirmed by Konami. -Chernabogue 20:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Castlevania HD guild? Do you think we should make a guild, Castlevania wiki people who play Castlevania HD? Xandail 02:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That'd be pretty cool. I'd have to get an xbox 360 first myself.--Reinhart77 06:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) @Reinhart77 - Ditto that. However, it seems that I will get one by Easter. Shadowmaster 00:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) That's great. My latest 'vania purchase was an iPhone so I can now play Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. It's a pretty good puzzle game. I'm hoping to wait out HD to appear on PS3. But if it takes too much time, will have to get that XBox360.--Reinhart77 02:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Neither have PS3 or X360, so playing new Castlevania games is on DS for me. However, I can do the soundtrack/music part of the guide, if anyone is interested. -Chernabogue 16:17, January 20, 2011 (UTC) A music question I can't play HoD (or HD) and I've never find a video with "One World Ruler" playing. Where/When does this song play in the game? -Chernabogue 17:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It, along with Crimson Blood, never actually plays in the game. It is a bonus track for Sound Test and can be selected to play on a level and/or boss instead of the automatically-selected theme. Here is the theme. Shadowmaster 22:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I thought it could have been a Final boss theme or something like that. -Chernabogue 11:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC)